


Owari-magica: A phone call away and a plane trip closer (Family life)

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [108]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Belladona meets her parents at the airport and remembers a call she had with them
Relationships: Lukas Cox/Lilly Cox, Percy Richards/Belladona Cox/Sierra Delany/Juan-Luis Guerrero-Suarez
Series: Owari Magica [108]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Owari-magica: A phone call away and a plane trip closer (Family life)

Belladona stood in the airport waiting for her parents. They weren't moving home yet but they were coming for the weekend to meet her partners. She looked up from her phone and at the tv screen telling her when the planes landed. Her parents were in a few minutes. She missed them so much. Unlike her partners, her parents were good people. They tried so hard for Belladona and every child that walked into their home. She knew they would do good on the others. Even if she were to die before them. A smile formed on her lips as she thought back to her phone call asking her parents if Percy and Sierra could move in and hopefully later Luis. She just staired off as the memory replayed in her head.

~~~~~

"Come on pick up." She muttered to herself as she sat in the family room with the tv showing that it was waiting for a video call to be answered. 

"Belladona?" Her mother's sweet voice rang through the room. "Sorry sweetie we can't video call right now. We're not at the condo." Oh did she interrupt a date?

"Hey, mom. It's okay hold on." She transferred the call to her phone so she didn't need the tv on. She placed it near her ear. "How are you guys?"

"We're doing great my little diamond." Her father spoke up. "But we miss you. How are things in Seaford?" They worried about her being on her own. She knew that.

"Do great actually." She smiled at all the good that had happened as of late. 

"Oh? Did that Vondila girl despair?" Her mother asked. She knew they weren't 100% for her plans but would support her to keep her alive as long as possible. 

"No mom not yet. Actually things changed a lot. I'm stepping back. I forgot some things that are important and well I was in recovery." She explained. 

"What did you forget?" 

"I forgot there's more to life than just survival. What's the point of living longer if you don't enjoy it." She sighed and laid down on the couch. "I've talked to quite a few of the magi and have even gotten closer to some. They know everything and yet their just trying to live life to the fullest even if that means death one day." 

"Oh." Her mother laughed a bit. "So you'll listen to them about that but not your father?"

"Mom!" She cried out in embracement. She was silent for a moment before she continued on. "I also forgot what it was like in Seaford. Magi are different here. They always have been. Yeah some have been mean in the past to try and only keep the strongest around but fights don't happen like they did else were." Her voice was soft at the last part. She touched the scar on her arm. The acid burn that will stick with her. A reminder of magi outside of Seaford. 

"Diamond are you okay?" Her father spoke up after a long moment. They kinda understood that negative emotions weren't good for her. 

"Yeah just thinking is all." She chewed her lip for a moment. "I've gotten really close to three of the others actually." She needed to tell them. 

"Oh, tell us about them." Her mom encouraged her. 

"Well first off there's Percy, he's a really great guy. His wish was similar to mine. He was diabetic and was limited to what he could eat so he wished to be able to eat anything. I watched him eat a witch once!" She flushed at the memory, now she was glad she wasn't video calling. "He likes video games as much as I do!" She gushed. "Then there's Sierra she actually got one of the incubators to show her the house and we talked. She likes baking and video games. She's blunt but also really affectionate. Lastly, there's Luis he hasn't made a wish yet but is planning to. He actually knows everything already and still wants to make a wish. At first, I thought he was crazy but after meeting him I kinda get it. He was pulled into this mess by his sister but doesn't hate her for it. But also cause he knows he doesn't want to stand on the sidelines and do nothing or do what Salem does. He wants something more. Also, he plays the violin and haven't heard him play yet but I've been bugging him to play for me." 

Her parents listened as she rambled on about the three she had fallen for. After a long pause, her mother chimed in. "Belladona, sweetie, do you love them?" Belladona's face flushed a lot. Had she really given that much away already? 

She nodded before she remembered that they couldn't see her. "Yeah, I do. They were a big reason I want to live. Not for them but with them." She paused for a moment trying to think of her next words.

Before she could continue her father spoke up. "Do you know if they love you?" 

"Yeah, I do. We talked a while back all of us together and we all want to be with each other and be there for each other." She took in a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, can they move into the spare rooms? Like the ones on the same floor as me?"

Her parents were quiet and she heard the soft beep of her being put on hold. They had to talk about this first and didn't want to upset her, but didn't they know that this also was upsetting? They came back on. "Belladona what are their families like?" Her father asked in a serious tone. 

"Well Sierra was kicked her out right before she made her wish. Percy's is barely functional but he isn't abused really, maybe his parents were far to controlling in the past but no more. Luis' on the other hand is a mess. His mom sucks. Like she's up there with Kiki's dad." She used one of the old foster kid's bio families as an example. "He's not sure yet about moving out though. She's not that bad to him most of the time. But I worry." She stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Percy's dropping out of school at the end of the year so he can be a magi full time. He's not getting kicked out but also knows it won't be good for him to stay. Sierra lives with Percy right now cause she has no one else but us and magic." She sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "Mom, dad, please. I don't know when Vanessa Verlac will die or despair. I don't want to be on my own here anymore but I don't want you to come home till she's no longer a threat." Tears stung at the edge of her eyes. 

"Sweetie of course they can move in with you. We just wanted to know if we needed to step in legally or not. And we might with Luis." Her father cooed. 

She laughed a bit. "Yeah, I mentioned that to him that we'd get the best lawyers money can buy for him." She rubbed her eyes to remove the tears. 

"Belladona we want you to be happy and be with us as long as you can be. Even if things have settled down there like you said there are still some threats. We don't like being away from you so if you want them to live there they can." 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gushed. "I love you guys so much."

"Now before they move in send us a list with anything that needs to be added to those rooms for them. We can get new mattresses for them. Whatever they like. Hell they can even pick new wall colours!" Her father sounded excited. "Also once we meet them in person you'll have to add them in to our family calls." 

"Yeah of course."

~~~~~~~~~

Belladona was pulled back to the present by the ding of her phone. Looking down she saw a text from her mom.  
'Sweetie we landed and just got off the plane see you soon love <3' She smiled and made her way over to the security exit. She saw people flood out of doors. Her parents would have packed only carry-ons for this trip so they wouldn't need to wait. She sent a text to her driver telling them that her parents had landed. She looked back up to see her parents. Bobbing back and forth she looked for her mother's white hair. She spotted it and started to bounce on her feet. She missed them so much. 

"My little diamond!" Her father nearly burst out of the crowd into her. Pulling Belladona into a hug. She hugged back and buried her nose into his shoulder so she could smell his cologne. 

"Dad welcome home." She said once she pulled away. 

"What I don't get a welcome?" Her mom asked jokingly. 

Belladona turned to her mother, the nearly six foot tall woman without heels beamed at her. "Of course mom!" She hugged her mom. "Welcome home." She missed them so much. "Come on Percy and Sierra are at home waiting for us." She dragged at her mother's arm like a little child.

"We're coming, sweetie." Her mother laughed. "I'm excited to finally meet them."

Her father walked up and wrapped his arm around Belladona's shoulders. "Yes, I want to know the two boys and girl that got my little girl heart all aflutter."

"Dad!" Belladona flushed. 

"Oh look there's Nat!" Her mother led them along to their diver that had come inside to lead them to the car.

"Let's go home." Belladona beamed.


End file.
